


sleeping together

by heynineteen



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, armymoo, bangtanmoo, btsmoo, taein - Freeform, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: prompt: taehyung and wheein calling where taehyung falls asleep in the middle of a call. very minor hyejin & jimin appearance.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 34





	sleeping together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taehyung and Wheein in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when Taehyung falls asleep in the middle of it. Wheein decides to let them sleep since Taehyung had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> Bonus if someone walks in to Wheein has fallen asleep too.  
> Extra bonus: They won't stop saying how Taehyung and Wheein 'slept together'.
> 
> I don't own BTS or Mamamoo!

Taehyung throws himself upon his bed, savoring the feeling of his home’s bedsheets. It’s been a while since he’d slept in his own house – BTS has been on a world tour for the past few months, and he’s gotten used to sleeping on airplanes and hotel rooms that he’s forgotten just how good his own bed feels. His eyes droop – he wants nothing more than to sleep for the next 12 or 14 hours, but the flight from the US back to Korea took almost half a day, which meant that he hadn’t been able to talk to her at all during that time. What’s even worse is that they hadn’t been able to videocall with each other for the past week due to his busy schedule and needing to rest during what little free time he had.

He forces himself to sit up and reach over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Scrolling down his contacts, he clicks on her name and presses the videocall button. A few seconds later, her face fills his phone screen.

“Tae!” she exclaims. She’s smiling so widely that Taehyung’s sure her cheeks would hurt if she kept smiling like that. “You’re back?”

Taehyung nods, smiling at the giddy look she’s sporting on the screen. She disappears from the screen for a while, and Taehyung faintly hears her calling for someone. A few seconds later, someone – or rather, something shows up on the screen.

“Ggomo says hi!” she giggles, grasping the cat’s paw and making it wave to Taehyung. Taehyung waves back to Ggomo, and she disappears once more to set the cat down on the ground.

“Wheein-ah.”

“Hmm?” she tilts her head in question.

“I love you.”

He watches in amusement as pink tinges her cheeks, and a small smile spreads across her face before she can’t stop it. She’s so adorable it hurts. “I love you too,” she quips back. “You look tired, Tae – shouldn’t you be resting?”

Tae shakes his head. “No, it’s okay – I want to talk to you. We haven’t talked in a while.”

Wheein sighs and crosses her arms in frustration. “Yah, it’s okay if we talk tomorrow. You need to rest! I won’t be doing much tomorrow so we can call as long as we want tomorrow or even meet up.”

Taehyung playfully pouts. He channels his best puppy dog expression, one he knows Wheein won’t be able to resist, “But I want to hear your voice.”

Wheein scoffs at his answer, but he sees that the tips of her ears are turning red. “So cheesy!” she complains halfheartedly, but Taehyung knows that deep inside, she’s giddy at the thought that he misses her and wants to hear her voice.

“So, what have you been up to?” Taehyung asks. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing the past week because we weren’t able to talk much.”

“I was going to ask you that first,” Wheein retorts.

It’s now Taehyung’s turn to scoff. “There’s nothing much to tell about what I did the past week – it’s the same thing we do before concerts. We rehearse, rest, eat, and perform – and we do all that again and again. I want to hear about _your_ week.” He answers stubbornly.

Wheein sighs. She knows how stubborn her boyfriend can get and she knows that this is one of the moments were no arguing can get him to budge. “Hmm, this week I got to spend a lot of time with family and friends, and I got to rest a lot,” she starts, noticing Taehyung place the phone on his night stand so he doesn’t have to hold his phone while they talk. “I met up with my high school friends – they want to meet up with you, by the way, and I told them that we’d see – and we went bowling together and we went for ice cream afterwards.” She smiles at the memory.

“Did you also meet with Hyejin, Moonbyul-ssi and Yongsun-ssi?” Taehyung asks, stifling a yawn.

Wheein nods. “Yes, we also got to have a sleepover at my house. We watched movies and played card games and we drank. We also tried baking a cake for Yongsun-unnie’s Youtube channel! It was so fun. We almost switched the sugar with salt, but it’s a good thing that Hyejin tasted it just to be sure. Imagine if we put 1 cup of salt instead of 1 cup of sugar! We wouldn’t be able to eat the cake at all,” Wheein chuckles. “We also ordered some pizza to go with the beer we bought and we talked about everything – it was nice to be able to drink and eat whatever we want without worrying about how it’ll affect how we look, and it was nice to hang out and not have to talk about work,” Wheein reminisced with a little smile.

“And it was also nice that I got to go out with my high school friends! And I didn’t have to worry too much about people recognizing me because it was quite late already and I was the only recognizable person in the group, so I just put on a cap and a mask and I was quite assured that people wouldn’t recognize me already,” she smiles at the memory of that night. “And I’m glad I got to spend more time with my mom and Ggomo, we relaxed and watched movies and I helped her cook meals – it was so relaxing, I wish I could do it more often,” Wheein muses, a sad smile on her face. “Also, I got to spend a lot of time painting and drawing! Wait, I’ll show you what I drew—” Wheein moves her face closer to the screen, squinting her eyes. “Tae? Are you there?”

It is silent on the other line except for Taehyung’s soft snore. He’s curled up on his side, hands underneath his head, and his eyes are closed. The subtle and steady rising and falling of his shoulders confirms that he’s off in dreamland, and although Wheein wants to talk to him more, she knows how tired he is and how much he needs to rest. She reaches for the phone, about to end the call but changes her mind – he looks so cute sleeping, and it wouldn’t hurt if she kept the call on for a little longer, right?

Her mind made up, Wheein tucks herself in bed and scrolls on her Instagram before sleeping. Taehyung’s sleeping face is still visible in the corner, and Wheein smiles to herself. He looks so peaceful and adorable when he’s sleeping. She goes to her profile and starts liking and replying to comments on her recent Instagram post. She yawns after a while and decides to close her eyes for a bit – she’ll get back to replying after she’s rested her eyes for a bit.

* * *

Hyejin enters Wheein’s room quietly. She’s decided early that night to surprise Wheein with a visit – after all, it’s been a while since they’ve hung out with just the two of them. She was hoping that they could watch movies and sing karaoke and stuff themselves full, just like they used to when they were young. Upon entering Wheein’s room, however, she knows that none of that will be happening tonight, seeing as how Wheein’s fallen asleep. Hyejin tiptoes to the other side of the bed – she’s already changed into her pajamas – and is ready to tuck herself in bed when she notices that Wheein’s phone screen is still lit up. She reaches over to turn off her phone when she spots a sleeping face in the corner. Hyejin squints her eyes – is that Taehyung? Yup, it is definitely Taehyung, she thinks. She’d recognize that mop of hair and that face anywhere. Hyejin stops herself from cooing – they’ve both fallen asleep while video chatting each other, how cute.

* * *

“No Jimin, get your mind out of the gutter – we did not sleep together like that!” Taehyung exclaims, running a hand through his hair. “We just both fell asleep together while video chatting! We didn’t sleep together like sleep together!”

Jimin laughs gleefully, and Taehyung can hear over the phone that Jimin’s jumping around. “It doesn’t matter! From now on Hyejin and I will tell the rest that you slept together!”

“YAH! I’m going to strangle you!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,, I think I didn't completely follow the prompt :( I forgot to include the sound of their sleeping part, oops. Anyway, I hoped you like this short drabble-ish! I was working on a different prompt at first, but it turned out to be a pretty long work so I decided to do this first. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
